Sunshine
by Lucius Stelea
Summary: "Lihat si anak baru jadi ikutan nangis kan!" . "Kok jadi aku! Kan Samatoki yang mulai duluan!" . Bagaimana keseharian mereka menjadi anak TK? [ kindergarten!AU ] [ Chapter 1: The Young Master ]


Hypnosis Mic © King record, IDEA FACTORY, Otomate

Sunshine © Lucius Stelea

Alternate Universe

Kindergarten!AU

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 1: The Young Master**

 _7 Juli 20xx_

Berkas-berkas sinar matahari pagi menggelitik hidung pemilik kamar yang masih sibuk terlelap. Tangan-tangan mungil mencoba meraih selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya agar hangatnya mentari tidak mengusik mimpinya. Suara langkah kaki pelan terdengar mendekati tempat tidurnya dan sebuah tangan halus mengusap-usap rambutnya yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Dice sayang, ayo bangun. Ini hari pertama kamu sekolah." Itu suara mama. Dice mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Hari ini hari pertama sekolah. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Dice sudah menanti hari ini sedari kemarin hingga ia sulit tidur saking bersemangatnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ada, Dice menyibakkan selimut tebalnya dan merentangkan tangannya kearah mama – _masih dengan mata tertutup_ \- minta dibangunkan. Nyonya Arisugawa pun dengan senyum di wajahnya, kemudian menggendong putra semata wayangnya dan membuatnya bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Dice terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak barunya, sambil menggendong ransel biru tua, hadiah ulang tahun dari mama papa. Dice tersenyum lebar, akhirnya hari ini dia bisa bersekolah. Umur Dice hari ini tepat 5 tahun. Saat penerimaan siswa baru sebulan lalu, Dice belum bisa bergabung karena usianya belum mencukupi. Tapi setelah mama mengobrol dengan kepala sekolah, Dice bisa bergabung setelah usianya genap 5 tahun. Yang mana adalah hari ini, dan Dice sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat sekolah barunya.

"Ayo berangkat sayang." Suara lembut mama menyadarkan Dice, dan dengan bersemangat ia berlari menuju pintu depan. Hari pertama ini Dice diantar mama sama papa, karena mama harus mengobrol dulu dengan _sensei_ di kelas Dice nanti. Untuk hari besok-besoknya, Dice akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan papa yang berangkat bekerja.

TK tempat Dice bersekolah tidak terlalu jauh, bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana, mama harus menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke kelas Dice. Setiap kelas didampingi dua orang _sensei. Sensei_ yang menyambut mereka di depan kelas Dice adalah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat masih muda, dengan rambut coklat muda bergelombang, mata sayu berwarwa hijau kebiruan? Entahlah Dice tidak bisa menyebutkan warna apa itu. _Sensei_ itu punya senyum yang ramah. Setelah mengobrol dengan mama sebentar, _Sensei_ itu lalu berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Dice.

"Namaku Yumeno Gentaro. Anak-anak memanggilku Yumeno- _sensei_. Aku yang akan menjadi guru di kelas ini. _Yoroshiku ne_." Yumeno- _sensei_ tersenyum kearah Dice.

"Arisugawa Dice _, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Dice membungkuk kepada Yumeno- _sensei_. Anak yang sopan. Tuan muda Arisugawa pasti mendapat didikan yang benar dari kedua orangtuanya. Yumeno- _sensei_ mengusap kepala Dice. Setelah berpamitan dengan mama dan papa, Dice beserta Yumeno- _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas.

Didalam kelas murid-murid yang tadinya berisik berubah menjadi hening saat Dice datang. Disana ada seorang _sensei_ lain yang berambut kuning terang, tersenyum kearah Dice. "anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar _sensei_ itu kemudian.

"Arisugawa Dice _, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Dice membungkuk kearah teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah semua, karena Dice-kun belum tau nama-nama kita, kita juga sekalian perkenalan ya. Mulai dari _sensei,_ namaku Izanami Hifumi, panggil saja Hifumin- _sensei."_ _Sensei_ itu tersenyum lebar kearah Dice. Yang kemudian mendapat sorakan dari anak-anak sekelas.

"Izanami- _sensei_ nggak usah caper sama anak baru!" celetuk seorang anak berambut putih dan bermata merah yang duduk di pojok kiri. "kenapa sih! _Sense_ i kan juga pingin dapat panggilan yang keren!" Izanami- _sensei_ merajuk. Lebih terlihat seperti teman sebayanya daripada seorang guru.

"Sudah-sudah, mari kita lanjut perkenalannya. Samatoki, mulai dari Kamu." Yumeno- _sensei_ mencoba menenangkan suasana kelas.

"Aku Iruma Samatoki, penguasa kelas ini." Ujar anak berambut putih tadi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan penguasa ya, Samatoki, tapi ketua kelas." Yumeno-sensei masih mencoba tersenyum menghadapi muridnya yang tidak beres. "selanjutnya."

"Namaku Busujima Mason Rio, panggil saja Rio. Aku sepupunya Samatoki, kalau dia mengganggu bilang saja padaku." Rio mengangguk sopan sedangkan Samatoki disebelahnya memberi tatapan galak.

"Aku! Aku! Namaku Amemura Ramuda! Cita-citaku pingin jadi idol!" seru seorang anak berambut merah muda. Perempuan? Tapi Dice dengar kelasnya isinya laki-laki semua.

"Aku! Aku juga! Namaku Yamada Ichiro! Cita-citaku pingin jadi _rapper_!" kali ini seorang anak dibelakang Ramuda. Dia punya mata yang beda warna. "berisik! Kalian suaranya aja cempreng nggak usah mimpi ketinggian!" seru Samatoki.

"Paling nggak suaraku lebih bagus dari suara Samatoki week." Ichiro menjulurkan lidah kearah Samatoki.

"Baik, baik, harap tenang, perkenalan kelas belum selesai." Yumeno- _sensei_ menepuk tangannya demi mencegah terjadinya keributan. "Terakhir, silahkan Doppo." Ia berbicara kepada seorang anak berambut kemerahan yang daritadi hanya diam.

"J-Jinguji Doppo, _yoroshiku_." Ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit menunduk. "Doppo kalo ngomongnya pelan gitu nanti diremehkan lho!" Seru Samatoki lagi. Anak ini sepertinya memang tidak bisa diam.

"Doppo jadi gitu gara-gara diteriakin terus sama Samatoki!" kini giliran Ichiro yang berbicara.

"Ichiro juga sukanya teriak-teriak!" balas Samatoki. Ramuda malah tertawa melihat kedua temannya mulai beradu mulut. Dan Doppo sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk menangis yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh Izanami- _sensei_. Dice sendiri juga mulai merapatkan diri ke Yumeno- _sensei_ karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ramai. Di rumah tidak pernah ada yang berteriak-teriak. Yumeno- _sensei_ bisa mengerti kegelisahan Dice kemudian menggendongnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Lihat si anak baru jadi ikutan nangis kan!"

"Kok jadi aku?! Kan Samatoki yang mulai duluan!"

"Yang bisa diem bakal pulang duluan." Ujar Yumeno- _sensei._

"Beneran?!" Seru Samatoki dan Ichiro berbarengan.

"Bohong." Terdengar suara kekecewaan dari dua anak paling berisik di kelas itu. Sementara Yumeno- _sensei_ Cuma tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalo kalian bisa tenang, _sensei_ akan bacakan cerita." Ia lalu menuju ke loker untuk meletakkan tas milik Dice sekaligus mengambil sebuah buku cerita yang berada di rak di sebelah loker.

Anak-anak menjadi bersemangat dan langsung duduk melingkar. Yumeno- _sensei_ duduk diantara mereka, sambil memangku Dice, kemudian mulai bercerita. Yumeno- _sensei_ sangat pandai bercerita. Ia tidak hanya sekedar membacakan buku, tapi juga bisa membuat pendengarnya seolah melihat langsung isi cerita. Dice menjadi lebih tenang dan bisa memberi reaksi seantusias anak-anak lain.

Setelah itu ia sudah tidak tegang lagi dan bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lain dengan riang gembira. Samatoki mungkin suka berteriak, tapi ia bukan anak nakal dan tidak pernah kasar kepada anak lain. Ichiro juga sebenarnya hanya seorang anak yang penuh semangat, dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Ramuda mungkin sedikit jahil, tapi tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti orang lain. Rio dan Doppo adalah sebenar-benarnya anak baik yang tidak banyak tingkah.

Saat hari mulai siang dan sudah hampir waktu pulang, Izanami- _sensei_ tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa kue. "selamat ulang tahun Dice-kun!" dan semua anak dengan bersemangat menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Kuenya mungkin tidak seenak kue ulang tahunnya yang sebelumnya, tapi Dice tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun ramai-ramai begini, biasanya hanya ada mama dan papa. Dan Dice tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi.

Pulang sekolah Dice dijemput mama, ia berlari menuju gerbang dengan senyum lebar. "Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanya mama sambil tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan!" Dice tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

a/n:

Nggak tau kenapa suka sama teori yang bilang kalo Dice dulunya bocchan hehe. Dice disini kesannya OOC ya? Yap karena sebelumnya dia belum tau dunia luar, setelah agak lama disana juga bakal jadi begundal kayak Toki /g. btw ini saya nggak sempet baca ulang jadi kalo ada typo mohon maaf :")

See you on next chapter!


End file.
